


2013/08/19 Word of the Day: Od

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost Force</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/19 Word of the Day: Od

**Author's Note:**

> **Od**   
>  [a hypothetical force formerly held to pervade all nature and to manifest itself in magnetism, mesmerism, chemical action, etc.](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/08/19.html)

"Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter."

Luke is reminded of this when he meets Callista.

This woman is brilliant, dedicated, and it's no wonder Luke has fallen in love with her.

So when she loses her connection with the Force, it's a heavy blow for both of them.

But he won't give up on her. Never.


End file.
